


Never Forget I: Mulder's Boyfriend

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek meets Mulder's boyfriend.





	Never Forget I: Mulder's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mulder's Boyfriend by Mulderslady

A Mulder/Krycek Fight Club Story  
The Never Forget Series  
Mulder's Boyfriend by Mulderslady  
DISCLAIMER: Only the beautiful Skyler Zane belongs to me. Visit his World here: http://www.skylerzane.com  
RATING: NC-17  
CLASSIFICATION: SLASH, Violence, and M/O  
KEYWORDS: BD, Slash, and Mulder/other  
SPOILERS: SR819  
FEEDBACK: Please!!! at   
ARCHIVE: The M/K fight club of course and then anywhere!!  
SUMMARY: Krycek meets Mulder's Boyfriend.

* * *

Manassas Community Park- Manassas, Virginia

Krycek buttoned his coat, waiting patiently on the park bench. He said he'd be here, guess he needs a visit from the nano-machines to jog his memory, Krycek thought with a smile as he pulled out his device. He got ready to turn the knob when he heard a groan followed by a shush. Krycek followed the sound to the beginning of the woods, smiling amused as he watched the two men frantically making love. The one on top was tall, well built with thick coal black curls that wrapped around his ears, leading to a thick goatee. He blended into the night well, with his dark suit and tanned complexion. The other man was almost totally hidden underneath him except for his hands, gripping at the ground frantically as the dark man thrust into him again and again till he came with a soft sigh. He sounds like a good fuck who ever he is, Krycek thought stepping closer, trying to see how the person was. The dark man stood up straight, cleaning himself off as he pulled up his pants. His height was disarming, he wasn't much taller than himself, but this man's carriage made his 6'2ish frame seem much taller.

"Come on, get up." The dark man said to his lover in a deep voice like sugar coated gravel, just the sound of it started to arouse Krycek as he unconsciously moved closer. God, who is this guy?

"Skyler, I really wish we'd meet in a less public arena." His lover whined in a voice equally as appealing, but strangely familiar, as he stood zipping up his pants, smoothing his shirt. The man just smiled at the protest, running a large, sculptured hand along the other's face. Krycek smiled when he recognized the man's lover.

"I should have know you were a fucking cocksucker Mulder."

Krycek said louder than he intended, making them look at him quickly. The dark man lunged with an unnatural speed, grabbing Krycek by the throat, pulling him to his face quickly. Krycek stared into the piercing mint green eyes in awe, drowning in their mystery.

"Who's this Fox?" The man asked Mulder evenly.

"An old . . . friend." Mulder said with a smile, frowning when

Krycek spit on him. Krycek instantly regretted the move when he felt a crushing blow delivered to his ribs. He shook the pain off, looking back into the man's pale orbs.

"Who's your boyfriend Mulder? Kinda cute."

"The name's Skyler Zane. You've probably never heard of me, but I have a feeling you'll never forget me." Skyler said slamming Krycek down to the ground, with a strength greater than his size granted. Krycek laid on the ground stunned when he felt something pin him to the ground. Skyler pulled out his Police edition Billy club from along his back as he grabbed Krycek by his hair, pulling him up to face him.

"Turned you on to watch, didn't it?" Skyler asked, back handing him with the club, holding him in place.

"Answer me you fuck!"

"Yes!" Krycek said trying to futilely blocked the two crushing blows Skyler delivered upside his head. Skyler smiled, rubbing against Krycek, feeling his growing arousal.

"I bet I did." Skyler said ramming the club into Krycek's chest, stealing his breath, and dropping him to his knees.

"Do you want me to fuck you too punk? Huh?" Skyler screamed at him smashing his club across the back of Krycek's head pitching him forward into the dirt. Krycek fought to stay conscious, fear of what could happen if he didn't the only thing keeping him alert. He looked up to see Mulder's smiling face, a painful looking bulge in his pants as he reared back kicking Krycek in the face, sending him into blessed darkness. Skyler frowned at Mulder, who instantly bowed his head.

"Did I ask you to do that bitch?" Skyler said with a deadly calm tone.

"No . . . I just . . . I'm sorry Sky I . . ."

"Now that you ruined my fun, entertain me and finish him."

"What?" Mulder asked confused. Skyler handed Mulder a condom pushing him towards Krycek.

"Fuck him and lets' go."

"What?!"

"I didn't stutter, fuck him and let's go! Motherfucker gets hot watching us fuck, then he gets his blood on my tie. Finish him!" Skyler said angrily, adjusting his soiled tie glaring at Mulder when he hesitated. Mulder stared into Skyler's enraged green eyes and quickly unwrapped the condom, pulling down his pants and boxers, slipping it on himself carefully.

"Now hurry up." Skyler said pushing him down, smacking Mulder hard on the back of the head.

"Ok, ok." Mulder said, rubbing his head gently as he undid Krycek's pants pulling them down, smiling wistfully at the thong underwear.

"You'd look good in these Sky . . ."

"You've wasted enough of my time Fox." Skyler growled, making Mulder quickly rip off the underwear before spreading and entering Krycek gruffly.

"Damn, he feel's good."

"You can explore the wonders of your buddy Chrysler later."

"Krycek." Mulder corrected in a moan as he thrust into Krycek slowly, his hand reaching under Krycek to pull him up gently, massing his full erection lovingly.

"God he's soft too." Mulder moaned again which was greeted by another slap on the head.

"Will you fucking come already, you pussy." Skyler said irritated.

"Give me a minute Skyler, you just made me come no less than 10 mins ago." Skyler growled at Mulder's response, cracking him hard across the head with his club.

"Ow!"

"Shut the fuck up and come bitch!" Skyler said, pulling out his knife, slapping Krycek alert.

"Krycek, every time you look in the mirror, I want you to remember me." Skyler said as he lifted Krycek's head, exposing his neck as he made a deep vertical cut on his neck.

"Feel that? Feels good, doesn't it? You'll get one every time I find you sneaking around. You'll get a slice and my Fox's dick up your ass. I think you like that already, don't you?" Skyler said with an evil grin as Mulder came with a long groan, collapsing over top of Krycek.

"Come on Foxy, get up." Mulder nodded, ruffling Krycek's hair as he pulled out of him, pulling up his pants as he leaned up into Skyler. Skyler smiled kissing Mulder hard. His mouth raping him, his tongue delving deep inside his mouth, devouring him, owning him as he pulled away with a vicious nip on Mulder's bottom lip, kissing the place where it started to bleed.

"Such a beautiful slut." Skyler said nuzzling Mulder gently with his nose.

"Come on, something tells me we haven't seen the last of him." Skyler said, running a hand into Mulder's pants, caressing his butt lightly, feeling his still sore rectum gently before pulling from him walking away. Mulder quickly followed him, leaving Krycek alone, trying to recover on the cold ground.

  
Archived: April 21, 2001 


End file.
